Into the Dark
by Moongirl22
Summary: This is a story I'm writing with a good friend.  Hope you enjoy please r&r  I thought it would be so simple go to a bar to meet a friend.  How could I have known one look would change everything.
1. A Pint and A Half

**Like I said I'm writing this with a very good friend. He is doing most of the plot work so I'm not totally sure where this is going but I hope you enjoy. Please r&r**

After an hour of walking in what seemed like endless circles I finally found it. The worn out sign hung onto the building with only a rusted ring. The paint was faded and just barely readable on the cracked rotting wood. A Pint and A Half was just visible through the decay. I pushed the rusted door open and walked into the bar. I normal won't go into a place like this but my friend had just got a job bar tending here. It looked like a typical bar to me at first.

Dust and dirt showed footprints on the floor. The low lights made strange shadows on the walls. There was a jut box on one side that looked like it was slumped up against the wall as if it to was drunk. On the other side was a pool table where a few guys where playing. The only high light was the bar itself. It looked well kept the wood gleamed in the soft light. I saw Kyle pouring a drink for a girl. I smiled and walked over to him. He saw me and smiled he walked to one end of the bar and I fallowed. I walked past the girl who he had just poured a drink for. She had long brown hair that seemed to have a light hint of red in it. Her skin was ever so slightly tanned but not fake looking. She had on a pair of blue jeans vans and a fitted t-shirt. She turned her head towards me as I walked past. She was absolutely breath taking only in her early twenties probably.

I was surprised by that fact that every guy in the place wasn't trying to buy her a drink. I leaned on the bar and began to talk to Kyle but I was only half paying attention to what he was saying. I kept looking at the girl. One of the guys who had been playing pool began to walk towards her. He had a smug smile on his face and looked like a typical one nightstand guy. He had light brown hair that was cut short and spiked up. By his build I would say he was probably a football player at some university. He looked like he was the kind of guy used to getting what he wanted. He stood so he was facing me and said,

"Hey baby let me buy you a drink." He looked up at me and gave me a smug smile that said she is mine and forget about it. She set down the glass she had been drinking out off and looked at him.

"I don't do bar flies." She said so coldly her words seemed to be made of ice. She turned back to her drink. He only laughed and put an arm around her waist. Her head snapped towards him and she smacked his arm away.

"Come on baby have a little fun." He said giving her a cocky smile. She mumbled something I couldn't quiet hear. His smile fell off his face and he walked away not looking at her or doing anything. I turned to Kyle and asked,

"Who is that girl?" He looked over at her and smiled.

"Take your best shot she's in here about once a week and has never left with anyone." I looked at him with a raised eye brow. This was obviously a challenge that I was not going to let go.

"Twenty bucks says I can buy her a drink." He laughed and shook his head.

"You're on." I stood up and walked over to her and sat on the stool to her right. I smiled and tried to not seem like the other guy. She didn't look at me or anything just kept on looking at the wall.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked sincerely. She turned and gave me the same look she had given the other guy. Her bright blue eyes starring directly into my green ones, and for a fraction of a second they flashed to ruby red before going back to their normal blue. I was puzzled for a second but thought it was probably just the lighting in the bar.

"Leave. Now." She said in a stern voice. I raised an eyebrow and she looked surprised and almost scared that I didn't leave like the other guy had.

"What are you?" she said quietly to herself more then to me. She grabbed her jacket that had been lying on the stool next to her and put it on. Confused, I didn't respond before she took my hand.

"Come with me", she said quickly, pulling me off the stool in the process. Man this girl moves fast I thought to myself. I planted my feet.

"Let me get to know you a little", I said, pulling her back towards me. Her eyes turned red again and she motioned her hand in the air. When she pulled her hand down the lights went out. There were sounds of confusion in the bar as she began to pull me towards the back door. I tried to stop her but she seemed stronger, and I couldn't keep her there. She took me out the back exit and pinned me against the brick wall.

"What are you", she demanded as she grabbed my shirt. I grabbed her hands but her grip was like iron.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes glared at me as she began to lift me off the ground. Startled, I couldn't say a word. Her eyes darkened as her grip tightened. I was a good foot off the ground and really starting to freak out, form how she looked there was no way that this girl could pick me up.

"I'll ask you one last time, what are you?" she asked, her voice deeper than usual. What is this chick on I thought desperately.

"He's what I've been looking for," a voice said form behind us. She dropped me and I landed on me feet thankfully. We looked back and saw who it was. It was the loser from the bar who stood there with the same smug look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" she snapped at him, focusing her anger on him now. I looked back and forth at them not sure if I should run or stay.

"Sorry sweet heart, But I'll be needing him before I leave," he said as he slowly walked towards us. I watched her tense as he walked closer.

"Stop right there or I'll make sure you never walk again," she pulled a small blade of her jacket and pointed it towards him. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That's cute," he jokingly said. His right arm burst into a dark flame that lit up the alley. As the fire faded his arm was covered in black and red armor. The fire shot out of his hand and formed into a large great sword.

"God dammit." She yelled, "why are you here?" He laughed again.

"Like I said, I want the boy," He said as he charged toward us. I looked at her in shock as she tensed up.

"Who is this guy?" I yelled franticly. She didn't take her eyes off him. She growled out.

"My ex."


	2. Run!

Her gaze focused on him. She threw me out of the way and started to charge him. I couldn't see how she could beat him with only a knife. She stopped as he closed in, waiting. He swung and she did a complete back bend so his sword swung over her. She straitened up in a second and he laughed.

"You always where a nimble little minx." He said with a cocky smile with his next swing. She sidestepped but the blade cut her jacket she only laughed.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big swords," He attacked again but she deflected it. "small equipment." He anger flared in his eyes but was quickly replaced by the same cocky smile.

"Baby, you know you loved it." He said as he swung rapidly at her.

"Yeah in your dreams." She ran back towards the wall of the bar and he fallowed her. When she got to the wall she jumped and kicked off the wall flipping back over his head. My mouth fell open as she spun through the air. She landed right behind him and ducked as he swung over her head. She plunged her knife into his knee. He howled in pain as his injured knee crashed onto the concrete. She looked back at me.

"Run, Now!" She yelled at me before darting away from him. I ran past the guy and he attempted to strike me. I didn't look back I ran after her but I heard him yell,

"You can't run forever! We will find you!" I tore down the alley after her. What was going on I had to know what I had just gotten into to.

"Who the hell is 'we'?" I said as I ran beside her. She looked at me.

"I'll explain later. Just keep running." We ran for what felt like hours through a maze of run down abandoned buildings. All I could do was fallow her. God only knew why I was fallowing her, part of me knew that I should turn and run as far away from her but something stronger said to fallow. She turned toward a run down hotel that looked like it had been abandoned for decades. She grabbed me and pulled me into the lobby and ran to a stairwell.

"We're almost there, just down the stairs." The place smelled like decay. A crystal chandelier hung in the lobby covered with thick dust and cobwebs. The walls had massive gaping holes in them there where scorch marks on the floors from fires built by squatter. I ran after her a down the dark stairs. I could just make her out ahead of me. After three flights of stairs we came to a landing. She waved her hand and lights came on.

In front of us stood a massive metal door. It glistened in the light as if it was made of pure sliver. There was on handle on it or even a combination lock. There was no way that it could be opened and it had to have been at least two feet thick. What ever was behind this door someone want to keep safe or, locked up. She lifted her hand to the door and moved her hand across it in a strange pattern until the door slowly swung open with a low groan. I stood there in aw. A sweet smell came from inside, it was clean and fresh like a summer morning. She looked back at me.

" Don't just stand there, get in here!" She barked. Her voice sounded angry but I could see fear in her eyes. Something was coming after us and she knew what it was. I stepped in to the room and the door slammed shut the moment she came in behind me. The room looked about fifty feet across and seventy long the ceilings had to be a least thirty feet high. The room was full of strange items, weapons of every kind where piled up here and there. Somewhere modern and other medieval. There were plants and flowers hanging form the ceiling. Books where pilled up everywhere and there were several beds, chairs and other random furniture spread around. Over all it looked like a massive storage room for some crazy collector. The walls had markings all across them I went to go look at them when she began to speak.

"Okay," she said calmly, "This is where you'll be staying until we figure out what they want with you." Something snapped at this. She was going to make me stay here for who knows how long. And what was even going on I was going to get some answers. I stormed towards her.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm only going to ask this one more time." I yelled at her but she stayed totally calm. "Who are you, who was that, and what the hell do you guys want with me?" She took one step closer to me making us only a foot apart. Then she slapped me, hard. The blow knocked me off my feet and she stood over me.

"First you clam down, and once you stop freaking out I'll explain." I knew she was one person I should never cross unless I wanted to get the crap beat out of me. I got up and sat down on the sofa that was surrounded by a massive pile of books, trying to calm myself down. She paced back and forth, digging through draws and flipping through books. She gabbed a water bottle of a table and walked towards me. Suddenly I was drenched, the entire bottle emptied on me. She looked at me slightly confused.

"Well we can rule out demon." She turned back to another pile of books and began searching. What was she talking about?

"Wait, what about demons?" I asked confused. She continued to flip through the books.

"That was holy water, it burns demons enough to leave a mark. It won't send them up in flames like in the movies." She explained calmly, "But, you're spotless, hence, you aren't a demon." This was so confusing.

"Why would I be a demon?" I exclaimed, "What about me looks demonic?" I thought I looked pretty normal. I had black hair, fair skin, and green eyes. No scares or even a tattoo. I wasn't the hottest guy in the world but I wasn't hideous. She turned around to answer me when she cried out and collapsed to the floor. I ran to her see her grasping her side.

"Let me look at it," I said to her, gently moving her hands. Under them there was a large gaping gash. I had no clue how she made it this far without noticing it. It must have happened when the guy cut her jacket.

"I'll be fine, just let me rest." She insisted, trying to push me away and push herself off the ground. It was bleeding very fast I knew if it didn't stop soon she would die from blood lose.

"I have to stop the bleeding or you'll never make it." I said, "Just let me help." She stopped resisting me and lied down. I looked around for something I could use as a bandage but nothing. I grabbed my shirt sleeve and tore it off. I pressed the fabric to the slash to stop the bleeding. The blood was coming through the cloth I pressed harder. I had to save her, I just had to. All of a sudden my hands started to glow brightly, a weird feeling rushed through me. It was warm and strong, almost like pure energy. The light faded and I pulled away the makeshift bandage. The cut was completely healed, with no sign of it at all, not even the faintest scare. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and pressed a hand to her side. She looked at me in shock.

"It can't be." She whispered. I sat there on my knees just staring at my hands. They didn't look any different. I looked back at her in utter shock.

"What was..," I started when she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I was so caught off guard, I didn't even have time to think let alone react.


End file.
